


Trouble in Royal Baby Bump Paradise!

by Xidaer



Series: The Restless Sun Intergalactic Tabloid [2]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, tabloid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xidaer/pseuds/Xidaer
Summary: The Restless Sun, a trashy intergalactic tabloid, commenting on a fight between Caine and pregnant Jupiter concerning the welfare of their unborn child.





	Trouble in Royal Baby Bump Paradise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsClydeBitches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsClydeBitches/gifts).



> This is a stocking stuffer for the 2018 Jupiter Ascending Secret Santa. This drabble and the photo manip that inspired it can be found here: http://xidaer.tumblr.com/post/181393513029/jasecretsanta-stocking-stuffer-for

Trouble in Royal Baby Bump Paradise!

After her majesty’s disgraceful marriage to a splice and even greater scandal of carrying a his genetically inferior spawn, she might finally be coming to her senses. Earlier today the royal couple was spotted on her majesty’s favorite harvest world, Earth, surveying their crop from the ground. The normally disgustingly loving couple broke out in harsh shouts concerning the welfare of the developing half-breed spawn. Ordered to vacate one of their crop’s dining establishments, the splintered couple stalked off together anger plainly on their faces. It’s long been rumored that her majesty, a rare recurrence, has been hesitant in continuing the Abrasax RegeneX empire due to her defective splice’s influence. Could it be that the implications of the child’s longevity is the final straw that will break the whispers in her ear? We can only hope!


End file.
